


【水蓝】嚣张

by emmahh0409



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahh0409/pseuds/emmahh0409
Summary: ABO怀崽OOC无脑甜文阿啵生日快乐www
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 13





	【水蓝】嚣张

你肯定知道我喜欢你，所以才这么嚣张吧？

01

王柳羿是被喻文波扛回来的。

“你干嘛啊？”喻文波把他摔在床上，“你肚子里有个小的呢你知不知道。”

王柳羿抽抽鼻子，心想，我知道啊，知道才跑呢。

“我要把孩子打掉。”

“？”喻文波一脸震惊，“为什么？”

“你又不喜欢我，到时候咱俩分手还带个累赘。”

“谁说我不喜欢你啊？”喻文波无奈地挠挠头发，他就不明白了，他还要做多明显这个人才知道自己喜欢他，喜欢死了，喜欢了这么多年，说都不敢说，小心翼翼地藏在心里。

02

王柳羿和喻文波是大学同学。

王柳羿是文学系，喻文波是电气信息，两个专业隔了十万八千里，偏偏又在同一个校区。社团自然而然也在一起上。

他俩就是在电竞社的迎新聚餐里认识的。

濒临闭社的电竞社社长一把鼻涕一把泪对今年新入社的两只小肥羊表示感谢，一个社团最低人员是五个，今年加上王柳羿喻文波正好五个。

等电竞社长都喝得晕晕乎乎的了，才想起来打着酒嗝问：“你俩……嗝……你俩玩儿什么游戏，打什么位置啊？”

“英雄联盟。”俩人异口同声地说道。

两个新社员对着看了一眼。

喻文波说：“我打ad。”

王柳羿笑：“我打辅助。”

然后两个人自然而然就凑到了一起，毕竟两个人都还有着一副不错的面容。喻文波刚好长了一张王柳羿都能赞不绝口的帅气的脸，而王柳羿白嫩文静的样子也刚好对了喻文波的胃口。

“那……那还挺合适，回头咱们排一把。”说完电竞社长就栽地上了——喝的。

喻文波王柳羿看着歪七扭八的三个学长叹了口气。

喻文波问王柳羿：“你能送谁？”

王柳羿面露难色，说自己只能送是beta的欧阳学长。

“我……我是个o。”

喻文波眼睛都亮了，也不管自己马上要面临送两个人高马大的alpha学长的窘境，连声说：“没事没事，理解理解，我是alpha，他俩交给我了。”

之后，虽然喻文波把俩学长送回宿舍再爬上自己的床的时候已经累得全身都不像自己的了。但心里还是美滋滋的，毕竟以后心怡的小o就要每周陪着自己社团活动了，这时候经历点磨难算什么？

他俩就这样在电竞社过了三年。成了全校乃至全区电竞比赛里第一的下路，大小奖项拿了不少，赚了学分还拿了奖金。名气大了，责任就大，电竞社的训练从每周玩儿似的一次，变成了一周三次。不忙的时候，两个人还一起泡网咖双排上分。

这孤a寡o的，所有人都默认他俩是一对，连校报里都戏称两人为J大恶霸情侣组合。a们闲暇时开带颜色的笑话的时候总戏谑地提起喻文波：啧啧你看看你们这帮子不争气的a，别说o了，连个beta姑娘都摸不到，看看人家J大第一ad，奖金拿着，小o搂着，指不定快活多少回了。暗恋喻文波的小o也是不甘示弱，聚在一起酸溜溜地调侃彼此：你看看人家王柳羿，坐拥J大第一帅a，每天说是去网咖双排练习，谁知道是不是排到床上去了，也不知道喻文波这床上功夫好不好。

这个问题其实你就算问王柳羿，他也是不知道的。

说出来你可能不信，喻文波和王柳羿这孤a寡o在一起泡了三年，从社团泡到网咖泡到食堂再泡到图书馆，还真就是纯洁的革命友谊，别说上床标记这么劲爆，连个小手都没摸过。

这事儿，只有天知地知，王柳羿喻文波知，再加上他俩各自的好基友知。

王柳羿的舍友刘青松真的是好奇加恨铁不成钢，干脆打破砂锅问到底：“你是不喜欢他？还是他不喜欢你？”

王柳羿捏捏额角有些长的碎发：“我也不知道啊，他也没跟我说过喜不喜欢的。”

“那你倒是主动问啊？”刘青松是个小辣椒o，被这兔子逼得发疯。

“我一o怎么好意思主动问这个啊……”

刘青松心想，行，随你，等毕业了有你后悔的。

喻文波的密友高振宁就更是直接：“啥？三年了都没睡过？你不行还是他不行？”

“我艹你妈的宁王，你不行了我都不会不行。他，他也挺行的，他是桂花香，还带着点雨后的清新，特好闻。”

高振宁直接去掐他脖子：“那你还不行动等什么呢？”

刚才还暴跳如雷满口素质的人一下蔫成了纯情小处男：“我一个a，人家o都没表示，我这不成了性骚扰了。”

高振宁哑口无言，行，随你，你就憋着吧，回头直接给你憋死了。

然后，俩人还真就憋到了大四。

毕业聚会是两个班一起办的，喻文波班里都是群单身狗ab，王柳羿班里倒是不少可爱bo。抱着能成一对是一对的心态，聚会上准备了不上酒。

王柳羿是不能喝酒的，结果宴会上混乱，糊里糊涂地就给灌进去了一杯，酒精过敏的小o一下就晕了，歪歪扭扭地往喻文波身边靠，喻文波也被灌了不少酒，只能勉强维持清醒。

众人看热闹不嫌事大，聚会结束后给俩人送进了“洞房”，不，是送去酒店开了个房。

第二天早晨醒来，王柳羿一睁眼看见的就是喻文波那张帅脸。他愣了愣，第一反应是去摸脖子后面的腺体，一切如常，他又掀开被子看了看，衣服还好好穿在身上，就是把袜子和外裤脱掉了。他活动了一下身体，然后他确定了，他和喻文波，一个健康的a，一个正常的o，在旅馆大床房，盖着被子纯睡觉（物理），就这么过了一晚上。

王柳羿不知道应该庆幸自己没被标记还是应该哀叹自己毫无魅力。

不过更多的似乎是伤心。

如果一个喝醉了的a面对一个喝醉了毫无防备的o都能当柳下惠，只能说，他对这个o毫无兴趣吧。

看来自己不主动果然是对的，不然被拒绝也太丢人了。

在王柳羿正在黯然神伤的时候，喻文波睁开了眼睛，他“噌”地一下坐了起来，结结巴巴地说：“不……不是我开的房，蓝哥你别误会，我什么都没干，但是这只有一张床……我就帮你把裤子脱了……”

倒也不必这么急着澄清。又没说要你负责。

王柳羿快哭了。

看王柳羿表情越来越怪，眼眶都红了一圈，喻文波更着急了。

“蓝哥，你相信我！我真不是那样的人！”

喻文波觉得自己冤枉極了，天知道他昨天被那群看热闹不嫌事儿大的同学塞进宾馆的时候下了多大决心才没碰王柳羿的。自己心怡已久的o，迷迷糊糊地粘在自己身上，一阵一阵散发着诱人的信息素，他好不容易把人放到床上，小o还伸手来搂自己的脖子，他第一次离那么近看他蓝哥，睫毛好长，一颤一颤地跟蝴蝶翅膀似的。嘴也好红好软……

他拍了自己几巴掌下楼买抑制剂去了。

回来后他看王柳羿睡得太难受就拿毛巾给擦了个脸，然后帮他把裤子脱了。王柳羿就穿了一条单裤，扒下来就露出两条又细又长还白白嫩嫩的腿，喻文波咽了咽口水赶紧把他塞进了被子，然后拿起抑制剂开始狂喷。

这一通折腾把他酒都折腾醒了。

就这样，还是把他蓝哥惹哭了……怎么回事啊……喻文波也郁闷了，蓝哥是不是真的对我一点兴趣也没有啊？要不怎么就连睡一个屋里都这么难过啊？

两个人各怀心事，沉默许久，最后王柳羿穿上衣服走了，喻文波也没去追。

等喻文波终于鼓起勇气再联系王柳羿的时候，王柳羿给他发了条“我回老家了”的短信就消失了。所谓的消失，就是手机号换了，微信拉黑了。

03

“如果你一生中遇到过对的那个人，那么其他人就都成了将就。而我，不愿意将就。”

言情小说里矫情到死的句子其实在现实里还是相当有市场的。

比如大学毕业后七年，喻文波和王柳羿都没有经历任何一段将就的感情。

重逢很俗套，无外乎就是大学老友的婚礼，王柳羿正调侃着小辣椒o和他的忠犬a。一个耳熟的声音在耳边想起。

“诶，真是恭喜了，没想到你们真成了。”

王柳羿猛地回头，喻文波那张熟悉的脸就撞进了视线。他长高了，也变帅了，原本有点圆润的婴儿肥不见了，显露出硬挺的轮廓来。一身笔挺的黑色西装，俨然一副成熟社会精英的模样。

王柳羿又回过头瞪刘青松。

刘青松一脸无辜，反正就算是故意的这个时候也一定要一脸无辜。

刘青松和喻文波是王柳羿消失后熟络起来的，喻文波主动加了刘青松的微信，试图从王柳羿这个好舍友的朋友圈中得到一点王柳羿相关的蛛丝马迹。最近正看到了刘青松要结婚的消息，他想了想，回了个恭喜，然后刘青松的私聊就弹过来了。

“来吗？”发来的是一份电子请柬。

喻文波想来想去，还是问了句：“王柳羿去吗？”

“这不是废话？”

“ok，红包给你包大的。”

事情发展就和那次充满了遗憾的毕业聚会差不多，酒精过敏的人迷迷糊糊被灌了酒，酒量不行的人被一杯接一杯地喝到迷糊。——但其实只有他俩自己心里清楚，王柳羿在职场这么多年早就不会一杯就懵，而喻文波现在也绝对绝对称得上一句海量。

两个人那个晚上去的喻文波的家。

酒精点燃了omega的发情期，桂花的香气不再是带着雨水的潮湿般寡淡，而像是泡了蜂蜜，一阵一阵地散发出腻人的甜。喻文波的红酒味更浓得发呛，原本就酒精过敏的人被这信息素撩得理性全无。

喻文波终于扒掉了那条外裤，露出了他这七年来自己解决时经常幻想着的长腿，他拉开它们，自己嵌入其中，那人乖顺得很，腿缠上喻文波的腰把人夹得紧紧的。

喻文波这回当不了柳下惠了，扶着已经挺起许久的性器就肏了进去。

“嗯嗯。”王柳羿舒服地哼了几声。

被鼓励的alpha不再有顾忌，一下一下就着流出的汁液顶进去，打桩似的，把omega肏得浪叫不止。初次承欢的omega被填得满满当当还觉得不满足，放开搂着喻文波的手去揉自己胸前的乳尖。

喻文波干脆拉着人躺了下来，让王柳羿坐在自己身上一下一下拱着腰向上顶。王柳羿被顶得背脊都拉直了，昂着头流眼泪，手上的动作却不停，两只修长的手指头捏着自己胸前的小红果不停地拉扯。喘得一声比一声娇。

自己心怡的小o这几年长高了，不过倒是和大学一样瘦，牙套似乎显出了效果，五官脸型愈发好看，今天在婚礼上他穿了一件绿色的风衣，看着真有点禁欲的高岭之花的味道。而这个人，现在正坐在自己身上，被肏得爽到自己摸自己，喻文波只觉得自己挺动的性器又胀大了一圈，一顶就顶到了王柳羿的生殖腔。

生殖腔的入口被顶开了一点，小嘴似的对着喻文波的龟头嘬了一口，两个人都“嗯”地叫出声来。

喻文波稍微清醒了点，他动作不停，却不敢再顶那么深。他有点害怕，上次他就和他蓝哥纯睡觉了一晚上，他蓝哥就气得七年没理他，这次床都上了要是再射进人生殖腔里，王柳羿不得一辈子不理自己了？

自己想得倒挺好，无奈身上的人并不配合，扭扭捏捏地晃，可那在自己身体里作怪的大棒子就是碰不到刚才让他爽到天上的地方。

他弯下腰趴到喻文波身上，和喻文波额头挨着额头，在喻文波的唇边轻轻吻了一下。

“进来嘛……进来吧……”

这也太会撒娇了，虽然喻文波早在大学就领略了王柳羿的撒娇技能，但是在床上……他似乎更娇了。

喻文波把人重新压在身下，射了王柳羿满满一肚子。

第二天王柳羿醒的时候还有点晕，是射多了的后遗症，他下意识去摸自己的脖子。

行，光光溜溜，一点被咬得痕迹都没有。

草泥马喻文波你个下半身思考的王八蛋肏进了生殖腔反反复复好几遍你居然都舍不得给个标记你#$*&—…@…

王柳羿在心里咒骂了喻文波无数遍，然后回过头看见喻文波正睁着眼睛巴巴地望着自己。

“蓝哥，我会负责的。”

就光负责？自己因为放不下七年都没找alpha还献出了自己的初夜原来只为了要一句负责？倒也不必如此。

“不必，有男朋友。”

“哦。那你有事联系我，我手机号没变。”

喻文波嗤之以鼻：你有个屁。我天天视奸刘青松朋友圈怎么没看出来你有男朋友？顺便我还每个星期管宁王借手机看你朋友圈，根本连个a毛都没有。就算是为了不和我扯上关系也不用撒这种慌吧？

两个人又一次不欢而散。

04

再次相见是在郊区黑诊所的门口。

刘青松正焦急地拉着王柳羿拖延时间，直到看到喻文波来了才松了口气。

王柳羿看见喻文波来了瞪了刘青松一眼，刘青松只当没看见。

王柳羿转身就要往黑诊所里走，喻文波直接三步并作两步从后面抱住他。

“蓝哥，别吧，o打胎对身体伤害也太大了。更何况是这种黑诊所。”

“我这种未标先孕还找不到孩子爹的正规的又去不了。你说怎么办？”王柳羿没好气地说。

“生下来吧。我说了我负责。一会儿我就去你家把你东西搬到我那去。”喻文波紧紧抱着王柳羿不撒手，语气温温柔柔，说话的热气直打在王柳羿的耳廓上。怀孕的o对自己孩子爹的信息素总是特别敏感，这一下身子都软了半边，连说话的语气都软了。

“都说了不用负责嘛……你喜欢我吗？如果只是因为有了孩子那没……”

“我当然喜欢你啊！”喻文波说得斩钉截铁。

哦，原来他喜欢自己啊，那没事了。

“哦……行。”

今天的天阴有小雨，一边的刘青松戴上了墨镜打起了电话：“喂？林伟翔吗？我这儿有人免费发狗粮，你快把咱家那两条哈士奇牵过来。对，饿着带过来就行，狗粮管够。”

05

同居生活就这样开始了。

两个人面临的第一个大问题就是吃饭。

以前两个人中午都吃食堂，晚上全叫外卖，现在中午吃食堂也凑合了，可是外卖肯定是吃不了了。

怎么办呢？

喻文波想了想，决定自己亲自下厨做饭。

那天他公司刚结了一个项目，他出了公司就直奔了超市，各种蔬菜水果肉类买了几大袋，回去就拿着ipad上的孕o食谱开始照着做。从小到大其实没什么事能难得到喻文波，除了做饭。在今天之前，喻文波很肯定他连面条都不会煮，可是为了王柳羿，他愿意试一试。

喻文波用了一个下午做了满满一桌子的菜。等王柳羿下班回到家，喻文波才刚把最后一道菜摆上桌。

王柳羿很感动，但是不太敢动。

毕竟这些菜颜色委实有一点点诡异。

“喻文波……这个……能吃吗？我肚子里还有你的宝宝呢。”王柳羿咬着筷子尖看喻文波。

“能吃啊。”喻文波塞了一筷子进嘴里，“我都尝过了，真的挺好吃的。”

王柳羿试探性地拈了块白不呲咧的鸡丁，然后他眼睛亮了，居然！是真的！挺好吃的！

王柳羿自从怀孕后胃口就一直不好，总是吃点就吐，整个人看着竟然比怀孕前还瘦了一圈。这次难得吃了两碗饭，也没什么太大反应，他高兴地在喻文波嘴角亲了一下。

喻文波受宠若惊，急忙表示喜欢以后天天给你做。虽然这之后喻文波收拾厨房收拾了两个小时，但是他一点也没嫌累。

王柳羿四个月的时候，在单位因为低血糖摔了一跤，摔得倒不重，去医院检查也没什么事，但是把喻文波吓得够呛。从那以后喻文波就开始了每天送王柳羿上下班的生活。

久而久之同事都认识喻文波了。毕竟西服革履靠在车上等人的喻文波还是挺能吸引小o小b的注意的。

“呦，王柳羿，这是你家a吗？怎么结婚了也不说一声？你先生长得真帅啊，天天来接你一看就是顾家好a。”

同事夸得王柳羿心里也美滋滋的。

不过有的时候王柳羿也会担心喻文波天天来接自己给自己做饭会不会影响工作。喻文波笑着让他放心。

说起这事儿还算是歪打正着，喻文波以前基本是以单位为家，天天忙到月上三竿，老板不走员工怎么敢走？久而久之公司幸福感极低，干事效率也极低。王柳羿搬过来后，喻文波俨然已经变成了一个朝九晚五准时上下班的好上司，这一来员工的效率反而提高了，接连谈下了几笔大单子。

喻文波最近爱情事业双丰收，简直是春风得意。

大约是生活太幸福了，王柳羿都已经忘了，自己还没有被喻文波标记这件事。

孕期的omega会非常渴求自己的alpha，所以两个人也会经常在床上滚一滚，可是，喻文波从来也没有碰过他的腺体。

事情是在孩子五个多月的时候爆发的。

那天晚上王柳羿不知道为什么睡得很不踏实，半夜里他睁开眼，发现身边的床上空空的，喻文波居然不在。

他有些奇怪，就穿着鞋出去找，最近他没有喻文波的信息素就会觉得很不安。

“妈，都说了你别操心了，我不去。”

故意压低的声音是从书房传来的。

王柳羿走了过去，他不是故意要偷听，只是那谈话的内容他实在无法忽略。

“妈，真的不用给我安排相亲了。”

“没有，我没有找对象。我现在不打算找。”

“您早点睡吧，别瞎操心了。”

……

什么啊？什么叫现在不打算找？以后会找吗？

过去委屈又一点点袭上了王柳羿的心头。喻文波说喜欢他他就傻乎乎信了。要是真喜欢怎么连标记都不给？要是真喜欢怎么连和亲妈都不愿意说自己的事啊？

王柳羿蹑手蹑脚地回床上了。

不久喻文波也回来了。

这一晚，是王柳羿同居这么多天第一次没有主动滚进喻文波怀里睡。

第二天王柳羿就跑了。

喻文波下了班回来发现家里行李箱不见了王柳羿的东西也少了许多简直急得发疯。赶紧开了车去单位堵人，结果单位说他请假了。他又去王柳羿之前租的房子，在那里找到了正准备走的王柳羿。

喻文波不和他多费口舌，二话不说直接把人打横抱起塞进车里。回到家，那人僵着不肯下来，喻文波索性把人扛进了家。

“你干嘛啊？”喻文波把他摔在床上，“你肚子里有个小的呢你知不知道。”

王柳羿抽抽鼻子，心想，我知道啊，知道才跑呢。

“我要把孩子打掉。”

“？”喻文波一脸震惊，“为什么？”

“你又不喜欢我，到时候咱俩分手还带个累赘。”

“谁说我不喜欢你啊？”喻文波无奈地挠挠头发。

“那你为什么不标记我？”

“我想咱们结婚了再标记你……不然你要是不喜欢我不愿意和我结婚，洗标记太疼了。”

“为什么不告诉你妈妈我的存在？”

“因为我妈妈要是知道我有了o还怀孕了，那我全家就都知道了，回头他们一个接一个电话还要来看咱们我怕你压力大……”

“七年前在宾馆为什么不碰我？”

“天知道我用了多大的忍耐力，我怕我趁人之危你会讨厌我。”

“为什么从来不说喜欢我？”

“因为怕你拒绝我啊。”

王柳羿叹了口气：“喻文波，你可真是个弟弟。”

弟弟喻文波压上来亲王柳羿：“那蓝哥喜欢我吗？你一次都没说过。”

“喜欢啊。”最喜欢，超喜欢，喜欢了十一年。

06

这件事还是让喻伯母知道了。

喻文波说得一点都不错，他妈知道了，他全家就知道了。电话一个接一个不说，周末喻妈妈还请了王柳羿家长一起吃饭。

饭桌上两家父母就孩子婚事谈得火热，从婚礼什么时侯办证什么时候扯，到蜜月去哪孩子叫什么名字应有尽有。作为当事人的喻文波王柳羿根本插不上嘴。

喻文波咬着王柳羿耳朵说：“你看，我就说吧。”

王柳羿点点头表示赞同，接着一口一口喝碗里的汤。

最后双方家长商定，找个时间先把证领了，婚礼等生完孩子再办，办完婚礼就送他们去度蜜月，孩子双方老人一起照顾。

这顿午饭才终于结束了，王柳羿觉得自己的肚子都被汤水撑大了一圈。

07

孩子是10月出生的，是个粉雕玉砌的小姑娘。

他们给孩子起名叫水蓝，喻水蓝。

同年11月3日，两人举办了婚礼。

“你愿意和你身边这位先生结婚吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。Do you？”

外面日头正好，透过教堂的彩窗在地上映出一片流光溢彩。  
  
“Yes，I do.”

两个人笑着在亲朋面前接了吻。

“嘿嘿！”孩童的笑声响彻整个教堂，小小的水蓝被喻文波妈妈抱在怀里，看着爸爸妈妈拍手傻笑。

喻文波王柳羿也相视而笑。

余生，来日方长。

end  



End file.
